


Valentines Day 2017

by writing_shorts_but_failing



Series: Valentines Day Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Mystery Man, Someone Is Getting Engaged, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_shorts_but_failing/pseuds/writing_shorts_but_failing
Summary: Hermione is happy to go home and share the news.Just a story for those love-sick, or without a special someone. Like me, forever alone.





	

Hermione walked down the hallway, weaving between people easily, looking over the department budget. She would need to find a way to make it stretch for a few more days, just until Friday when the unit got more money.

“Hello, Hermione.”

“Hello, Michael.” She greeted absently. Honestly, where were the fifty missing Galleons going? If there was an embezzler, she was going to make them wish they had never crossed her.

“Hey, Hermione, you want to go out?” She pretended she had no idea what that meant.

“Can’t right now.” Avoidance was the best option. “I need to figure out where the missing money is going to. Maybe I’m doing the Arithmancy wrong.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, you’re brilliant.” Hermione smiled softly as she heard him run the other way. She had someone at home anyway.

She loved them with all her heart, at least the part that was for romantic love and a good size of the friend love as well. He said that something special was planned for tonight. Well, she had news too.

**.0.0.0.**

“I’m home.” Hermione called when she opened the door. She smiled at the answering “Welcome back!” as she put down her keys and purse. She giggled when arms got her from behind, fingers tickling just enough to make her lean forward.

“It’s good to see you so happy on this day of love.” His smooth voice was like silk as it washed over her. She could, and had upon opportunity, listen to him talk for hours. “I just finished your surprise when you walked in.”

“Really?” A smile graces her lips as tilts her head back to see his face framed by dark curls. “Well, then I suppose my gift can wait until after.”

She laughs softly, feeling chagrined at forgetting what day it is. But he didn’t. He, the more flighty of the two of them, was the one that remembered the dates and her days off.

She hopes her news will make up for not getting him anything.

“Close your eyes for me, my little otter.” Hermione shivers as he whispers in her ear, following his request, letting him lead her to their tiny dining room. Just as she’s sure they’ve reached it, it’s only fifteen feet from the front door, he snatches her up in a twirl that makes her yelp. He sets her down in one of the rickety chairs and says, “Open your eyes.”

What she sees is his best attempt at cheeseburgers and salad. The wine is what makes her hide a snort behind her hand.

She’s not sure what’s making her so bubbly today, maybe because this is the day to tell him and she _knows_ he’ll love it.

“I love you.” Hermione breathes, tilting her head back to get a kiss from him. His gray eyes sparkle when he sits down across from her.

“I’m pretty sure I love you more.” He laughs charmingly to go with it. She smiles unbelieving. How could he love her more when his littlest gestures make her heart swell?

They eat in a warm atmosphere, breaking momentarily with each of his jokes, until he brings out little, store bought chocolates. She gasps at them. They shape words that he’s asking.

“Will you marry me?” Hermione looks at the ring in his hand, silver with a topaz stone, holding it out to her. She gentle holds his hand in both of hers, looking into his eyes. All she can see is love and nervousness and fear of rejection.

He’s the most perfect man she’s ever dated. Always making sure she was taking care of herself when she gets wrapped up in a project. Putting up with how stubborn and pig headed she can be. All of her snappish moments, he keeps up and can even out do her. He makes her laugh when all she wants to do is cry. He doesn’t leave the toilet seat up or eat her honey candy. He somehow knows the right things to say after they fight, even if it’s her that apologized first. He encourages her independence even when all he wants is for her to lean on him.

He’s the man she loves.

“Of course I will.” Hermione states, taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger. It fits perfectly, just as she knew it would.

She doesn’t quite expect when he hauls her up and twirls around while yelling excitedly. She tugs his hair to make him put her down, holding off his kiss with a hand to his lips.

“One thing.” Hermione takes a few deep breathes, suddenly a little unsure. “I found out something this morning before work.”

“Whatever it is, I can deal with it.” A moment of consideration. “Or we can both deal with it. But I will kick some arse if some bloke came onto you. Or prank them since you probably already kicked their arse.”

“No, nothing like that.” Michael would back off when he saw the ring. “It’s just, okay. When do one and one make three?”

It takes him a moment to understand that, and then he looks absolutely gobsmacked. She takes his hands and leads them to the tiny bump she has on her lower stomach. She giggles at the awe on his face.

“We’re having a little bookworm?” He implores softly.

“Or a little Padfoot.”

“I’m going to be a father?” Sirius asked just as softly.

“We’re going to be parents.” Hermione assures.

“We’re going to be parents!” And he promptly passes out.


End file.
